Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (full name Pinkamena Diane Pie) is an earth pony from Ponyville and one of the main characters of the series. She is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work, or holding parties for various ponies. She writes and performs many songs. She holds the element of laughter. Personality Pinkie is an outgoing, energetic pony. She has a fondness for parties, and has a tendency to throw them on a whim. Pinkie plays many instruments and frequently sings her own songs. Because of her randomness, however, some of the other ponies, even her friends, do not always take her seriously. Pinkie also has a comedic streak, shown in part two of the pilot where she laughs in the face of danger. She is somewhat of the town's resident prankster, as depicted in ''Griffon the Brush Off''. Pinkie is a firm believer in accepting life as it comes and not questioning its wonders, as relayed in Feeling Pinkie Keen. This annoys the more scientific Twilight Sparkle to no end, making her literally burst into flames with anger. Although she is sometimes perceived as nonsensical, Pinkie is actually very perceptive and possesses knowledge in topics that are foreign or overlooked by other ponies, such as parasprites in Swarm of the Century or simple alphabetization in Friendship is Magic, part 2. Pinkie herself has noted that she does not always understand the things she does, resembling the classic fool from legend. It is revealed in Party of One that when Pinkie Pie felt betrayed by her friends, whom she thought didn't want to be her friends anymore, she reverted back to her unhappy state before she felt pure happiness and gained her cutie mark. When in this state, Pinkie Pie personaity is the opposite; she never smiles and is snappy towards those she thinks betrayed her. Even her maine straightens to the way it was during her unhappy days on the rock farm. Skills Pinkie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower with a tendency to burst into song. She runs off to plan a party for Twilight Sparkle immediately after seeing her for the first time, and throws many more parties throughout the show. Her first party was thrown for her family according to her own telling in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. As for her singing and songwriting, the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Among her songs are Evil Enchantress, Cupcakes, Giggle at the Ghostly, Grand Galloping Gala, and You Gotta Share You Gotta Care, the latter provoking a particularly negative response from her audience. Pinkie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body, known as her "Pinkie sense" by her friends in Ponyville. For example, a twitchy tail means something is about to fall. In Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight unsuccessfully attempts to explain this ability. Many of the other ponies pay attention to Pinkie's twitching, particulary what sort of twitching she does; anything her Pinkie sense picks up could just as easily involve them. Pinkie also exhibits an ability to suddenly find books in an alarming and sudden method. In Friendship is Magic, part 2 and Sonic Rainboom, she stumbles across two books with information that Twilight requires at that precise time, garnering a response of 'how'd you do that?' from her fellow ponies. The first book was simply sorted alphabetically on Twilight's shelves; the second "fell on her face" when Dash crashed into Twilight's library. Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville, which explains her massive appetite for cakes and sweets. She assists Mr. and Mrs. Cake in preparing various baked goods. Her talents in cooking are questionable, as she has been shown creating highly unappetizing batches of cupcakes and muffins, though both were the fault of her temporary assistants Apple Bloom--who has no experience with baking--and Applejack--who, while an excellent baker, was half deaf from kicking trees, half insane with exhaustion, and generally out of her senses. When working on her own in Green Isn't Your Color, Pinkie decorates cupcakes that appear perfectly fine. At Twilight's welcoming party she enjoys cupcakes with hot sauce, though the spiciness of the rainbow in Sonic Rainboom overwhelms her. History Pinkie Pie tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles that she was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and her parents. Her family's coats and manes are earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie experiences magnificent joy, and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making people happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother reveals her full name, Pinkamena Diane Pie. The Cutie Mark Crusaders end up unsure whether Pinkie's story is true or not, especially since she concluded by stating, "...and that's how Equestria was made." Relationships Twilight Sparkle '- Pinkie and Twilight have a mutual friendship. Pinkie was the first pony Twilight met in Ponyville, and was thus the first to show interest in becoming her friend. 'Rainbow Dash '- Rainbow Dash is another friend of Pinkie's. Both are very lively and energetic ponies, as well as being pranksters. However, Rainbow Dash sometimes gets annoyed with Pinkie's hyperactivity. 'Fluttershy - '''Pinkie understands just how sensitive Fluttershy is, which is why Pinkie puts her off-limits for pranks.' 'Rarity - Pinkie Pie and Rarity appear to grow closer in the episode Dragonshy. They play 35 consecutive games of tic-tac-toe, all of which Pinkie wins, and trade various quips and compliments throughout the episode. '''Mr. and Mrs. Cake - '''Pinkie Pie's superiors at Sugarcube Corner where she works. She lives in the apartment over their shop. They "love her as a daughter", according to the show's creator. '''Grandmother - The only mention of her grandmother was sung about in Friendship is Magic, part 2, when she states that her 'Granny Pie' gave her advice on how to deal with scary things in her life. Reflexivity There are several instances when Pinkie Pie shows awareness to the cinematic and cartoon elements of the show, so-called "breaking the fourth wall" between the stage and the audience. She reacts to fade-outs and iris-wipes, and often looks directly "at the audience". No other pony seems to possess these traits. She is highly "cartoony", frequently performing cartoon-staple feats such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips are a lot like Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in Griffon the Brush Off where she pursues Rainbow Dash and comically appears right next to her wherever she goes. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck, and the many contraptions she uses to reach Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon The Brush Off are similar to Wile E Coyote's ACME devices that he employs in order to catch the Road Runner. Instances of reflexivity and cartooniness, episodes one through twenty-one. Pinkie-audience-awareness-1.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-audience-awareness-2.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-frame-awareness-1.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-2.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-3.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-4.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-5.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-iris-out-1.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-2.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-3.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-cartoon-staple-1.png|Doing a wild take Pinkie-cartoon-staple-2.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-8.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-3.png|Bulging her eyes Pinkie-cartoon-staple-4.png|Swallowing a food item whole Pinkie-cartoon-staple-5.png|Floating on an imaginary bench Pinkie-cartoon-staple-6.png|Crying rivers of tears Pinkie-cartoon-staple-7.png|Comically appearing next to her target Pinkie-cartoon-staple-9.png|Prop appearing out-of-frame Screen shot 2011-04-20 at 8.04.48 PM.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe. Appearances Pinkie Pie appears in all episodes so far except episodes eight, seventeen, and eighteen. Gallery pinkiepiefishnet.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel" PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's specially made Gala dress, courtesy of Rarity PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust PinkiePieBeard.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption pinkie1stsmile.png|Pinkie's first ever smile Trivia *Pinkie Pie is based on the G3 pony of the same name. She maintains most of her appearance, but with her mane, tail color and cutie mark changed; her body used to be pink, her mane & tail a lighter shade, and her cutie mark used to be 3 balloons with curved strings. Her new cutie mark matches Surprise's, a pegasus pony, but it's blue and yellow instead of purple. *According to Faust, Pinkie was going to be a pegasus pony in FiM, but ultimately remained grounded and her wings were given to Fluttershy, creating another interesting connection between the two ponies, aside from having the same voice actress. *Fluttershy says she is a year older than Pinkie, perhaps indicating they are the eldest of the six leading characters. *Pinkie Pie says "Silly" twelve times in episodes 1-19 *An animator on the show, John Irving L. Prudenciano, revealed that Pinkie's full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie a few months prior to the airing of The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Category:Earth ponies